The invention is concerned with a two-part hipjoint socket for anchoring in the pelvic bone. The hipjoint socket comprises a frustoconical shell and an insert which contains the actual cup of the socket and may be pressed with a snug fit into the hollow inside the shell. The shell is manufactured from metal and exhibits regions of greater wall thickness which alternate in the circumferential direction with regions having a smaller wall thickness. The regions having less thickness of wall are in cross-section sectors of a circular ring. While the regions of greater wall thickness have cress-section essentially trapezoidal which tapers in conically towards the pole.
A hipjoint socket of the kind named above is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,748. If this known socket has to be replaced during further operations, the difficulty very frequently occurs for the operating surgeon that for stable anchoring of the "spare" socket there is no longer enough bone substance round the hollow created operatively in the pelvis for the socket.
The problem of the present invention is so to enlarge the aforesaid known socket that on the one hand its basic conception which has stood the test may be preserved even in the case of the described lack of bone substance in the pelvis and on the other hand a firm anchoring of the "spare" socket is achieved. Obviously the invention is not restricted to cases of re-operation, but is still applicable even if the necessary bone substance is lacking in the pelvis for anchoring a socket.